Yullen Week 2k14
by xfunnyfacex
Summary: "I want to give you a hug that lasts for centuries, while simultaneously wanting to stab your arm with a rusty nail." Yullen, arekan, rating may change in the future but probably not
1. Halcyon

**Hey guys! It's yullen week! And as a huge fan of yullen I am obligated to participate in this wonderful week! I'll try to have all the themes up on time, hopefully ;u; I might do the alternative themes as well as these but then again every time I try to do that I get lazy. Anyways, onto the disclaimers and whatnot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM i swear. I wont post this on other chapters so please know it is not mine.**

**Halcyon: A period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful**

As far as I may recall, there has never been a truly happy time in my life. Maybe I am just unlucky?

Perhaps.

Most of the people I call "Family" are either dead or might as well be.

The wind is blowing especially hard tonight, I can hear it's low hum through the windows. The trees are rustling in the darkness, people are getting home from late night jobs... You would think that would not able to hear these things in the state I was, but I could. I was conscious, though hardly so.

Johnny's hand was very warm around mine, and it was beginning to make my hand a bit sweaty. I didn't like it, but I couldn't pull away. My body refused to do anything, all of it's energy gone into fighting the pest inside me.

I knew you were sitting on the couch, and though I was unable to see you, I knew you were concerned. Call me crazy, but I could _feel _it.

Say whatever you want, but I knew I was special to you, that you cared for me like you cared for Lenalee and Alma. However, unlike most people, I didn't like that I was because it meant that I could never get away from you, that once your pissy ass got attached to me I'd return the feeling. I hate you, but apparently not enough to get rid of this leech that Lenalee said was "Love" whenever she talked about her romance movies that I came to like.

I want to give you a hug that lasts for centuries, while simultaneously wanting to stab your arm with a rusty nail. It's your fault that I'm turning into a noah, but while I should be angry at you for that, I can only think about how happy I am that you came looking for me.

If you haven't already noticed, my head is in a jumble right now because of all of this, and in all honesty its probably putting a damper on my fight against Neah.

Remember when we went to Mater? Rhetorical question, I know you know since you went there with Alma, but you have no idea how much I hated how happy I felt when you remembered. But the only feeling that actually stuck with me was the happiness. I only ever remember our good times, the times you and I were truly happy working together. To outsiders, that may not seem like a lot considering we're always fighting. However, to us (and I know you feel the same way) every moment we fought, every moment we worked together, every word we said to eachother no matter how harsh was a memory I kept and cherished forever. I hate that I do this, I wish this feeling would go away, but I know it never will. I can only be left to reminisce on our halcyons.


	2. Choices

**Next chapter is up! Yay! I had a little unexpected time on my hands so i finished this one as soon as I could get my hands on a computer~ I'm sorry if this fic isn't great, kinda still learning whats good in writing and what isn't at the moment ;u; Also I promise I'll try to make the next one longer. anyways, have fun!**

**Choices**

I didn't want to do it, I really didn't want to. But I knew it was the only way to keep you safe. If I hadn't done it, they might have killed you or imprisoned you again, only this time they wouldn't have been so nice.

Oh no, Becoming a general, the core of the order that I hated so much, it had never been in any of my plans. You're probably going to hate me, and I would If I were you, too. After all, you were the one to give me my freedom only for me to throw it away to protect you. Now that I think about it, it seems like something you would do, something that I would've teased you about a while ago.

But when was faced with the choice: Becoming part of something I hate, or letting you die, the answer was obvious. Even though I'd hated it, I'd come to love you, and Lavi always said guys did stupid things for people they loved.

So here I am now, fighting for the order yet again. But At least, this way, I'll know you're safe.


	3. Retrouvailles

Retrouvailles: the joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation; rediscovery

"I'm heading home for the night. See you tomorrow, Lena!" Allen announced as he took off his apron and laid it on the cafe counter.

"Alright Allen. Thanks for helping me out!"

"No problem. Call me if you need me!" and with that, Allen pushed open the glass doors to go out to his car. Allen pulled out his keys and pressed a button, the car's locks suddenly making a "chk chk" sound, signalling that the doors were now unlocked. He sat in the drivers seat and put the keys into the ignition, twisting the keys so that the car would start and then slowly drove off.

That day, Like the weeks before then, had been extremely tolling on the boy. He just finished high school earlier that week, so Komui had asked him to help out more at the cafe. It was especially busy, so everyone often stayed late to clean up and then prepare for the next day.

There was also preparing for cross's upcoming funeral, which no one was actually willing to help allen with. that bastard couldn't have held on at least a little bit longer? Allen thought, quietly cursing to himself as he drove through the darkness.

Lost in his thoughts, Allen kept driving, that is, until he heard a bang coming from the front of his car. Coming to an immediate stop, Allen got out of his car in a hurry, stumbling as he slammed the car door behind him. Rushing up to the front of the vehicle, Allen saw what appeared to be a human body. The boy hurried and crouched down near the figure, immediately checking for pulse. Allen felt a faint thump under his forefinger. Thank god. Allen thought, then crouched down even farther to pick the person up.

After laying the person down on the seat, who he presumed to be a man judging by his facial features, Allen started the car up again and headed for the nearest hospital. Traffic lights whized by the faster he went, though no cars were on the road so he had a pretty clear path for most of the way.

It continued on like this, the low hum of the heater and the woosh of any outside objects being the only sound that could be heard. That is, until Allen heard a rustling next to him. Looking over to the passenger side, Allen saw the man sit up, rubbing his head which must have been throbbing at that point.

"Where am I?" the man asked, looking around to examine his surroundings. Allen let out a large sigh of relief that made the man turn to face him. Allen ignored it and came to a slow stop next to the curb.

"Who the hell are y-"

"Oh, thank god! For a second there I thought I almost killed- you..."

The two stopped and stared at each other for a solid minute, silence once again filling the air. Then, without any warning, the two practically jumped at each other, both of them wrapping their arms around the other as soon as they felt the contact. Allen let out another loud sigh, though this one was soon cut off by the tears threatening to choke their way out.

"I missed you, Moyashi." Kanda said, hugging the boy closer.

"The names Allen, Bakanda." Allen said, though it didn't have quite as much malice as it used to when they were still fighting a war.

Flashbacks of noah, akuma, and the order flashed through his head. Those days were gone, there was nothing to worry about anymore... So now the two could hold each other close, not having to care whether they would be killed the next day. In that moment, the only thing that mattered to them was each other, and everything that had previously kept them apart was no longer there anymore.

"What's it been, a whole 200 years?" Allen asked.

"And yet you still have the audacity to not even say you missed me back?" Kanda questioned, meaning to sound angry, but the smile on his face said otherwise.

"Hmph. I missed you too." Allen stated, before coming out of the hug to plant a faint, but long lasting kiss on Kanda's lips. Allen began to cry, letting the tears fall down his face. "A lot."

**Stupid? Cheesy? I know ;u; but it was fun to write, so please review! Flames will be used to burn the crap out of this fic!**


	4. Partner

**Partners**

Partners in crime. I betrayed the order for you, and you betrayed the order for me. Both of us are screwed when they find us again.

Partners in battle. Never was there a moment in history, that when we were paired together, we weren't working together. When we held onto the sword to fight the level four at the order, to defeat the akuma in mater, and then the level four at the orphanage. Sure, we fight against each other a lot, but fighting _together _is our second best.

Partners in life. We both lost someone we loved, and for a small moment in time, we were alone. Afterwards, we were both taken in by a general of the order. And somehow, we ended up meeting the same way we would do things with each other from there on out: fighting.

Partners in love. We love each other, that's no surprise. I know you love me, that even though you spit words of bitterness so often that are directed at me, I know that truly in your heart, you care about me. And I love you too. I just wish I was with you right now, instead of running from the order.

**If you didn't get it from the ending, this is in Allen's perspective! I kinda pumped this one out at the last minute, which is why its so short and so crappy, but hey, i'll edit it eventually! Maybe. Anyways, review please! **


	5. Synchronicity

**Synchronicity**

The level four fights from the top of us, shooting it's bullets down in a messy, rain-like attempt to kill us. Defenses are hardly holding up, and I know it's inevitable that people are going to die. I stomp my foot onto the ground, kicking off with as much force as possible so that I can gain more air time. Grabbing the Akuma by the head, I kick it in the gut and send it flying into the ground, it's metal shell making a large _crriich _as it hits the hard gravel.

I see everyone down there, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Mari. I feel a knot in my chest as I look over at Timothy's limp body, but I suppress the urge to cry as I know its not the time. I have to keep fighting to save what's left of my family.

The fight against the noah is tiring, my legs are beginning to hurt from the hours spent on the battlefield. But I _will _keep going, I have to.

"Lavi!" I yell towards the red head. I give him a nod, to which he nods back as he begins to pick up his hammer. Giving another kick to the ground, I'm airborne again, going up and up until gravity pulls me down again. I put as much force into the fall as I can, making the hammer smash down, finally cracking the level four for good. I can hear it desintigrate under the hammer, taking it's final breath before the soul digs itself out of it's prison.

Lavi turns around to fight again, as do I, looking for the nearest akuma to attack.

From the corner of my eye, I see Kanda taking a quick slash at the millenium earl. The earl uses his sword in defense, pushing back at Kanda, but he's too quick for the earl and dodges the swipe within milliseconds. Allen, sensing that the earl is caught off guard, makes a quick jab of his sword into the earl's back. Allen smiles as he watches it go through his back, but the smile fades back into his determined look once again as the wound repairs itself almost instantly.

This isn't a rare happening. It surprises me as I recall all the times they've worked together, the time we fought our first level four at the order immediately coming to mind. I keep my eye on them, watching as they practically dance together, making quick moves that not even the earl can counter, it seems.

I realize that I'd been watching them when I see a hammer from my side view make a loud thump against a metal skeleton.

"Lenalady, I know those boys are awfully pretty, but I kind of don't want you to get hurt out here, ya know?" Lavi said, letting out a big breath. as he slammed his hammer back down onto the akuma.

I laughed a little, the small sensation of happiness fleeting but still giving me a bit more power to fight. "Right!" I shouted, and resumed fighting again, making quick work of the petty level ones surrounding Miranda as she used her innocence against Tyki to the best of her ability.

I can still hear Kanda and Allen's swords slicing through the wind, the sound of the Earls ripping flesh music to my ears as I remember the lives that were lost to that monster.

Chaoji seems to be having difficulties fighting against sheryll, his short range powers doing only so much against the noah's long range bone breaking.

I'm getting tired again. I feel like I could just collapse into the ground and sleep for the next century. The fact that a noah, jasedevi, is now trying to fight with me, is not helping me at all.

"Back for another round, woman?" It shouts as a bullet carelessly zooms past me, hitting the broken down wall behind me. I don't say anything as I tiredly move towards them to begin the battle.

I'm fighting for what seems like years before I hear a shrill cry from behind me. I make sure to cover for myself, kicking Jasdevi into the ground before I turn around to see where the cry had come from.

From the distance that I am, I make out the figure of rhode and her spikey hair, leaning over the Earl with tears flowing down her face and landing on his jacket. I have to do a double take on that, since i'd always believed noahs couldnt cry, but she is, I know she is.

She's shaking the body, screaming "WAKE UP!" at the figure. Allen and Kanda stand off to the side, watching the girl helplessly begin to punch the body in a last, almost heartbreaking attempt to get the Earl to move again. But it isn't going to happen.

Kanda and Allen defeated the earl, and for a moment, I could have sworn I'd seen Kanda holding Allen's wrist, perhaps to comfort Allen, who was also crying at the scene. Allen had a heart, and a big one at that.

I can almost see their synchronization begin to form again as they start the battle against a _very _angry Rhode.

The battle is not over. It is far from it, in fact. But as I turn around once again to fight the overly enthusiastic noah once more, sweat dripping from my face and my legs going numb, I know in my heart that we can win this. We just need to work together as much as Kanda and Allen have been.

**Hey guys! i'm SUPER proud of this one like you have no idea. I thought making it in someone else's perspective for a change, and who better than our princess Lenalee? I actually got rlly angry cause i read an anti-lenalee yullen fic so i thought I'd write a lenalee centric fic just to spite them huehuehue. Anyways, review the fic please! Flames will be used to burn the crap out of this fic! **


	6. Folie à deux

**Folie à deux: Madness shared by two; psychology term**

Allen took a long drink of water before heading back to bed, pulling the blanket off of the person next to him to cover himself.

"What the hell, Moyashi?" Kanda said, before pulling the blanket back on top of himself.

"Shut ub, by head hurts." Allen said through his congestion, burying his face into the pillow.

"So does by-" Kanda immediately sat up, moving his inner arm to his mouth and let out a few coughs. "So does bine, shit head" Kanda wheezed out before laying back down again. Allen turned around in their shared bed and hit Kanda's shoulder with the back of his hand, though not hard enough to hurt him since Allen hardly has enough energy to begin with.

Kanda let out a small breath, before he turns around and lazily punches allens back. Both of them groaned simultaneously, then went back to burying their faces in their giant, puffed up pillows.

"Why the fuck did you decide to help at a hospital?"

"Because thats what good people do, but you wouldn't know what that is I guess."

"Shut up." Kanda whispered out, then he pulled the blanket off of Allen. Allen groans, then pulls the blanket off of Kanda. The older male grunts, then turns around to pull Allen's pillow out from under his head.

"Stop it!" Allen yelled. He turned his body as best as he could and kicked Kanda's shin from under the covers, and so, a lazy, sick-smelling fight begins between the two men.

Lots of grunts and "You idiot!"s could be heard from their room for the next half an hour, punches were thrown, blankets and pillows ended up on the floor, and somehow a lamp was knocked over. Allen mentally thanked himself for getting plastic lamps instead of the nice glass ones.

Both of them lie on a bed with no blankets, freezing as they damned their cold to hell. Allen let out a sigh, and Kanda a simple "Che." as they turned to face each other.

"I'll clean up the room." Kanda says, lightly nudging Allen.

"Want soup?" Allen asks.

"Hot soba."

"Alright, fiiine" Allen groans. Both of them get up, Kanda picking up in their mess of a room, putting back everything that fell and making the bed to look neat again.

Allen grabs both of the instant soba trays in the refrigerator, then sticks them in the microwave to heat up for the next three minutes.

Once their done, the sky has turned a navy blue and people begin to head out from work on the streets below their one bedroom apartment. Allen brings in the two soba trays as Kanda puts the last pillow on the bed.

"Here." Allen said, handing the other man his tray.

"Thank you, Aren." Kanda said as he the food. Allen blushed a little, it was on a very rare occasion that Allen was called his actual name by the Japanese man, and oh did Allen love it when he said it in his accent.

both of them climbed into their bed as Kanda switched on their boxy, old fashioned television to His and Allen's favorite show.

They stayed, cuddled up against each other while eating their soup, for the next two hours before both of them gave in to sleep.

**I don't like the way I wrote this one, but the idea of them sickly cuddling just killed me when I thought about it ;u;. As for their favorite show, I was thinking they would like ghost story shows. Allen likes them because he likes hearing the pasts of the ghosts, and Kanda just likes them because they scare the crap out of Allen. Just my little AU headcanon~ Anyways, please review! See you guys next theme!**


End file.
